Harry Potter and the Magicians and Demigods
by PotterJacksonKanes 3
Summary: What if Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase landed on the roof of Brooklyn House? What if a portal sucked both them and the Kanes to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry? What if the war was going on right then? What if Voldemort was never destroyed? Find out in this Crossover between the Kanes, Percy Jackson and the rest of the seven, and Harry Potter...


S  
A  
D  
I  
E

Sadie Kane here! This recording may sound a bit odd compared to our others as we now have to newbies. Harry and Percy. More about them latter. We've decided to tell you how we met. If your listening to this now then you'll probably the right person. If you are then you'll be led to Brooklyn House!

[ Shut up, Carter! I am not stalling!] That was my brother Carter. Anyways it all began one night at Brooklyn House. The gods were still hibernating as this was only a few mouths after they left. Things had been moving slowly in Brooklyn House and we got a few new people, too. Carter was in the training room teaching them God only knows what and I was in the Library teaching them how to read hieroglyphics.

The library had picture of the sky goddess Nut painted on the ceiling and a picture of Geb the Earth god on the floor. Four statues stood at all four corners of the room. Each brought you something when you asked for it.

"Sadie, do you think I missed all the fun?" asked Abe who was short with brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Probably not," I said. " Apophis will keep reforming and reforming. He's immortal. Now can you please read the hieroglyphics?"  
"Yeah. Sure. That's water. That's the knot of Isis. Eye of Horus. And the House of life."

"Very good," I said. He ran off somewhere. Upstairs I could hear Freak, our Griffin freaking out. I was just going to let Carter take care of it when I heard a loud BANG and decided I should go help. I ran up stairs to the Great Room just as Carter came out of the training room. We ran up to the roof.

Good news. Carter was right about the flying horse. Bad news. There was one on our roof with a boy and a girl. The thing was freaking out just as bad as Freak was.  
"Freak calm down!" Carter told him. He did.  
"Blackjack!" the boy and the girl called to the horse as it was still freaking out. The boy had sea green eyes and black hair. The girl had blond hair curled like a princes and stormy gray eyes.

We stared at each other for a few minutes.  
"Who are you?" we asked at the same time. " We asked you first...no we did!" This went on for awhile until green eyed dude said " Okay how about this we tell you who we are and then you tell us who you are."  
"Uh..is that such a good idea?" Blondie asked.

"We can always fly away," the dude said.  
"Right so who are you?" I asked.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, defender of Olympus and one of the seven great demigods," said Percy.  
"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, defender of Olympus, redsigner of Olympus, and one of the seven great demigods," said Annabeth.  
"Sadie Kane, host of Isis defeater of Apophis and leader of the twenty- first Nome, specialty magic," I said.  
"Carter Kane, the eye of Horus, defeater of Apophis, pharaoh of the First Nome, leader of the twenty-first Nome, specialty combat magic," said Carter.

" So, now what?" Annabeth asked.  
"No!" Percy said. " You can't have a doughnut!"  
"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.  
"Oh, children of Poseidon can talk to horses," he said.  
"Oh."

"I guess you guys should come in," Carter said. " Sense your here."  
"Do you normally trust people that land on your roof?" Annabeth asked.  
" We sort of have to. Magicians come from all over the world to..."  
" They can listen to the recordings latter," I told Carter.

" Recordings?" Percy asked.  
"We make recordings that help magicians on their way over here," Carter told him.

"Oh."

" Wait!" Annabeth said. " Your magicians? Like as in the Egyptian Mythology? "  
"Sadie!" Carter said suddenly. " Poseidon and Athena are Greek!"  
"So?" I said.  
" So... where did you guys say you flew in from?"  
"Uh, we didn't axially. And Manhattan." And then it hit me.

"The other gods!" I yelled.  
"So, Amos was talking about the Greek gods," Carter said.  
" What are you guys talking about?" Percy asked trying hard not to laugh. So, I brought out the recordings from the duat and played them for the demigods. By the end they knew everything.

" Oh... wow," Annabeth said.  
"Hey, Sadie. Why did you make a portal?" Carter asked me.

" What are you talking about I didn't make a portal!" I told him.  
"Then how did that get there?" He pointed to a giant swirling portal of sand and before I could even think of how it got there we were sucked in.


End file.
